Because I'm Your Sibling
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Eren kadang kesal pada perilaku Mikasa yang kadang overprotektif padanya. Sampai-sampai lemparan kertaspun dia tangkis. Eren ingin, sebentar saja, Mikasa bersikap 'tidak mempedulikannya'. Lagipula, dia bukan saudara kandungnya, kan ? Tapi apa yang Eren pikirkan tak sesederhana kedengarannya...


**Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama**

**Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan**

**Pair: Eren X Mikasa**

**Author: Itami Shinjiru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Because I'm Your Sibling**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langit masih gelap. Suara lonceng yang dikumandangkan lewat menara prajurit terdekat baru beberapa detik sirna. Burung-burung penyanyi yang biasanya begitu berisik di pagi hari pun masih terlelap nyaman di sarangnya. Matahari belum menampakkan diri dari cakrawala, masih terlalu pagi bagi banyak orang atau binatang untuk beraktivitas. Satu-satunya yang bisa terdengar di pagi senyap itu hanya suara kokok ayam jantan dan sesekali igauan orang-orang yang masih tidur.

Aku masih meringkuk nyaman dibalik selimut pulau kapuk. Tapi tidak lama.

Aku merasa lampu kamarku dinyalakan, kemudian seseorang berjalan ke arahku dan langsung menyingkap selimutku.

"Eren," sebuah suara yang sudah sangat kukenal memanggil namaku. Aku bergeming, dia mengguncang bahuku.

"Sudah jam lima pagi, cepat bangun. Kau tidak ingin Keith-sensei marah karena kau ketinggalan pemanasan pagi lagi, kan ?"

Oke, yang itu akhirnya berhasil membuatku bangkit dari mimpi. "Kau sendiri sudah bersiap-siap belum ?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap mata. Dia menggeleng.

"Belum. Aku sengaja. Cuci muka dulu sana, yang lain sudah menunggu" perintahnya halus. Aku menguap, lantas segera pergi ke halaman belakang. Sebenarnya di kamar mandi dekat ruang tidur kami –para laki-laki- juga ada kran sih, tapi air simpanan di sebelah sumur akan sangat segar apalagi di pagi hari seperti ini. Tempat cuci muka favoritku ya, disitu.

Aku mengamati manusia yang membangunkanku barusan. Ia berdiri membelakangiku, merapikan seragam. Mikasa, kakak –atau mungkin saudara- perempuanku. Rambut hitam legamnya masih dihiasi beberapa butir air selepas entah apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Wajah putihnya bertahtakan sepasang mata hitam bulat seperti kelereng jernih tampak berbinar. Perlu kuceritakan satu hal.

Dia adalah kakak angkat. Ya, kakak angkat. Untungnya rambut hitamnya mirip rambut hitam ayahku dan kulit putihnya mirip kulit ibuku yang sudah meninggal, jadi tidak (atau belum) ada yang tahu kalau Mikasa adalah kakak angkat. Dia hanya selisih setahun diatasku. Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh kawanan perampok, meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa keluarga dan tempat bernaung. Sejak saat itu ayahku mempersilakannya untuk menjadi salah satu anggota keluargaku. Itu terjadi enam tahun lalu, saat kami masih sama-sama berusia sembilan tahun. Begitu muda...dan rapuh.

"Apa yang kita makan hari ini ?" Selidikku begitu sampai di meja makan.

"Omelet kesukaanmu," balas Mikasa sambil tersenyum, menghidangkan makanan beraroma sedap itu ke hadapanku. Aku mendecih. Sejak kubilang masakan Mikasa enak, dia selalu menawarkan diri memasak untukku jika ada kesempatan. Tapi saat ibu bertanya cita-citanya dulu ketika beliau masih hidup, dia justru menjawab yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masak-memasak.

"Eren itu susah dibuat terkesan kalau soal makanan, lho," canda ibuku waktu itu. "Jadi mestinya sekali dia bilang enak, ya pastinya juri masak kelas dunia juga berpendapat sama" lanjutnya, membuat ayah dan Mikasa tergelak (kecuali aku, tentunya).

"Ayo berangkat," ajak Mikasa sambil menggendong tas. Aku menyusulnya dengan terlebih dahulu mengajak Armin. Hari ini pasukan pelatihan angkatan 104 tidak mendapat tugas beraksi diluar ruangan, melainkan pelajaran teori di kelas.

Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Mikasa sangat perhatian padaku layaknya pada adik kandungnya sendiri, yang seringkali membuatku sungkan. Kalau aku bilang padanya supaya jangan terlalu memperhatikanku, orang-orang sekitar atau teman-temanku pasti menanggapi 'Biarlah, namanya juga kakak !'. Aku yakin mereka takkan berkomentar begitu jika mengetahui siapa Mikasa sebenarnya. Dan kurasa harus kukatakan sekarang.

"Mikasa," panggilku dalam perjalanan menuju akademi. Dia menoleh.

"Bisa kau menurunkan pengawasanmu sedikit ?" Aku memulai pembicaraan. "Kau tahu, aku jadi merasa dimata-matai 24 jam sehari karena sikapmu itu". Aku masih berusaha menjaga bicaraku agar tidak menyinggungnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Balas Mikasa datar.

"Aku tahu kau menganggapku adik...tapi sebenarnya aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, kan ? Maksudku...jangan terlalu overprotektif padaku, oke ? Kita sepadan, ingat ?" Kataku sambil menunjukkan ekspresi termanis yang kubisa. Ugh, sebenarnya aku dongkol juga, mengingat Mikasa menguasai gelar ban hitam ekstrakulikuler karate di kelas dan selalu mendapat pujian dari instruktur. Keith-sensei ? Wow, jangan tanya. Dia pernah memuji tiga kali (itu jumlah pujian terbanyak yang pernah angkatan kami dengar, karena dia jarang sekali memuji) sedangkan aku terus menerus betah di ban kuning. Ia bahkan pernah mengalahkan seorang preman jalanan dengan satu pukulan di tengkuknya.

Mikasa terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya," desisnya lirih.

"Nah, itu yang kuinginkan darimu," jawabku spontan. Agak lega juga sudah mengatakannya. "Itu kakak yang kuinginkan."

Kupikir ini akan sangat mudah. Aku bicara terus terang padanya, dia menyanggupi permintaanku, dan selesai sudah, tidak ada buntut apapun yang merisaukan. Nyatanya ini bahkan lebih sulit dari menimba air di sumur belakang dengan tangan kram. Buktinya, ketika kami berdua sudah sampai di ambang pintu kelas.

"Ups," celetuk Armin tiba-tiba. "Aku lupa ! Ada buku yang kupinjam dan sekarang harus dikembalikan !" Serunya sambil berlari kembali ke asrama laki-laki. "Kalian duluan ya !"

Karena kelas waktu itu masih sangat ramai (maklum instruktur belum masuk karena bel belum berbunyi) ada beberapa anak yang iseng bermain lempar-lemparan kertas dan...

...salah satu bola remasan kertas itu melesat tepat menuju wajahku.

"Eren, awas !" Seru Mikasa –dan langsung bergerak ke depanku- menepis remasan kertas itu bagai menghalau pukulan. Entah karena aksinya yang terlampau heroik atau teriakannya tadi terlalu keras, seisi kelas memperhatikan kami.

"Mulai lagi deh, dramanya," celetuk Jean, si biang ribut di kelasku. Aku memutar bola mata malas.

"Mikasa, kan baru kubilang tadi," desisku padanya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Semacam refleks, kau tahu," balasnya kikuk sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Ada-ada saja perempuan ini. Mana ada refleks melindungi orang ? Refleks memukul, itu baru ada.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Aku mengambil kotak makan siangku dan menikmatinya bersama teman-temanku di bangku panjang taman akademi. Sekotak penuh nasi goreng udang dengan mentimun dan tomat, dua sayuran kesukaanku. Tentu kau bisa tebak siapa yang memasaknya.

Aku baru akan melakukan suapan pertama ketika mendadak Reiner menabrakku dari belakang. Walhasil, sekotak makanan lezat itu tumpah seketika. Aku meliriknya kesal nyaris meledakkan amarah sebelum ia memberitahu kami tentang sesuatu yang penting.

"Pixis-sensei akan memajukan jadwal seleksi renang !" Serunya dengan muka berbinar. Ohya, siapa yang tidak kenal Reiner. Dia penggila renang, dan tentu saja dia memilih ekskul renang di akademi, bersama denganku yang juga memilih ekskul yang sama. Herannya, dia belum pernah sekalipun mendapat juara. Biar begitu, renang tetap jadi hobinya.

"Kapan ?" Tanyaku, berusaha mengalihkan kekesalanku.

"Nanti siang, setelah pulang akademi. Tidak masalah kalau tidak bawa baju renang, akademi sudah menyediakannya," jelasnya berapi-api. Ini tentang seleksi untuk memilih siapa siswa yang berhak mengikuti kejuaraan renang untuk memperebutkan piala distrik. Ajang bergengsi yang patut dilirik. Aku manggut-manggut. Jangankan nanti siang, sekarang saja rasanya aku sudah siap !

"Jangan lupa nanti, ya !" Imbuh Reiner lagi sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku mengangguk saja, sebelum teringat sesuatu.

"Kau menumpahkan bekalku," kataku sedikit kesal. Sedetik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah jadi raut wajah khas orang yang bersalah.

"Oh, maaf. Kelihatannya enak, ya ? Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat," katanya sambil menggaruk kepala.

Ya, kukira hanya akan sampai disitu saja. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak, dan ini melibatkan seseorang yang sudah cukup dekat denganku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikasa.

"Ini," dia menyodorkan bekalnya yang belum sempat dimakannya. "Sama dengan bekalmu yang tumpah, kan ? Makan saja, aku tidak lapar. Lagipula kau butuh energi untuk menang nanti," katanya terus membujuk. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, ini kan bekalmu," tolakku. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi kau ingin menang, kan, pada seleksi nanti siang ? Dulu saat lari _sprint_ kau juga makan banyak dan hasilnya, kau menang," Mikasa masih berusaha mencari celah agar aku menerima bekalnya. Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Mikasa," kataku pendek. "Apa yang kubilang tadi pagi ? Kau tidak usah terlalu memperhatikanku. Aku baik-baik saja, kok," balasku tetap berusaha sabar. Beberapa orang di sekeliling kami memandang dengan tatapan 'sudahlah, terima saja, lagipula dia kan kakakmu'.

Aku akhirnya pergi masuk kelas begitu mendengar bel tanda masuk berbunyi, meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih mematung di taman. Aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

Jam akademi akhirnya selesai. Aku bergegas pergi ke ruang ganti sebelah kolam renang akademi dan langsung memakai pakaian renang yang sudah disediakan akademi, bersiap ikut seleksi. Ada tribun penonton kecil-kecilan di sisi kanan kolam renang, yang mungkin hanya pas untuk seratus orang, dan kulihat satu kursi sudah terisi. Mikasa duduk disana, memperhatikanku dari tadi. Aku mendengus kesal, tapi kuharap dia tidak mendengar.

Seleksi dimulai. Aku berdiri di papan start bersama lima peserta lain. Pixis-sensei meniup peluit, dan kami langsung melesat bagai anak panah lepas dari busur. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendengar teriakan dari tribun penonton.

"Ereeeeeeennn ! Kau lupa kacamata renangmu !"

Sudah jelas itu Mikasa. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya –walau memang benar aku melupakan kacamata renangku- dan berusaha terus berenang, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu mengganggu. Teriakan Mikasa tadi memecah konsentrasiku dan membuatku melambat. Akibatnya, Reiner menyalip dan langsung membuatku berada di urutan kedua. Kukerahkan semua kemampuanku, tapi ia sepertinya berlatih keras kali ini, atau memang aku yang terlalu lambat. Ujung-ujungnya, Reiner yang memenangkan seleksi, untuk pertama kalinya.

Gagal sudah. Aku mengemasi barangku dan bersiap pulang begitu selesai ganti. Mikasa menunggu di depan pintu. "Kan sudah kubilang sebelumnya, cek dulu per..."

"Bisa tidak kau tidak menganggapku adik untuk beberapa menit saja !" Bentakku emosi. Seluruh perhatian teralih pada kami berdua, tanpa kusadari.

"Kau melindungiku seolah aku benar-benar adikmu, padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa ! Kau hanya kakak angkat ! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Mikasa, dan berhenti memperlakukanku seperti itu !"

Hening.

Mikasa tertunduk, membiarkan poninya menutupi matanya. Aku melirik sekitar. Ya ampun, semuanya melihat ke arah kami. Selang beberapa detik, suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

"_Jadi...Mikasa kakak angkat ?"_

"_Aku baru tahu !"_

"_Jangankan kau, aku sendiri juga baru tahu."_

"_Kenapa di biodata mereka tinggal satu rumah, ya ?"_

Aku menatap Mikasa lagi. Ia berbalik.

"Baiklah," desisnya pelan lalu berjalan cepat keluar area kolam renang, langsung raib dari pandanganku. Ia pasti tahu semua orang membicarakannya kini. Aku...aku membentaknya ? Aku sekasar itu ? Kurasa memang benar kata-kata orang bijak yang mengatakan, 'ketika kau marah, kau sedang tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri'. Ah, aku baru tahu itu. Aku harus menyusul Mikasa.

Ke asrama perempuan ? Itu kedengaran tidak sopan. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Sasha !" Seruku begitu membuka pintu.

Dan...suara khas orang tersedak langsung tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Aku menoleh sekitar, langsung mengenali Sasha yang tersedak kentang yang sedang dinikmatinya. Susah payah ia mengambil air minum, kemudian menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau ini, datang tak diundang, mengagetkan orang makan saja," cetusnya.

"Maaf," tabrakku tak sabar.

"Ada apa, teriak-teriak begitu ? Cari siapa ?" Balas Sasha.

"Errr...Mikasa sudah pulang ?"

"Lho, dia tidak pulang bersamamu ?" Dia balik bertanya. Tamat sudah, ternyata Mikasa tidak pulang dulu. Aku menggeleng. Segera kuletakkan tas, dan tanpa ganti baju lebih dulu, aku langsung mencari Mikasa. Dia pasti sangat terluka. Bagaimanapun aku yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi. Aku harus mengatasinya sebelum hal-hal buruk terjadi !

* * *

Senja tiba. Aku ambruk di rerumputan tebal. Kutatap langit yang mulai berisi semburat oranye diantara kapas-kapas putih dan latar belakang biru yang mulai menua. Danau berada tidak jauh dariku, memantulkan cahaya surya yang bersiap kembali ke peranduannya, digantikan sang bulan. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin senja yang kini terasa sangat berbeda dari sehari lalu ketika aku masih belum membentaknya.

Sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya. Aku duduk, dan mataku mendadak tertuju pada siluet seorang perempuan yang duduk di batu besar yang menjorok ke danau, tidak begitu jauh dariku.

Mikasa. Dia sepertinya sedang memandangi sesuatu. Aku segera bangkit dan berlari ke arahnya. Setelah begitu dekat, apa yang dilihat Mikasa sempat membuatku terenyuh.

Foto kedua orangtuanya.

Aku mendekat.

"Mikasa...," panggilku lirih. Ia diam saja. Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf soal tadi. Aku kehilangan kendali," ujarku. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Mikasa pasti...sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Seharusnya aku jadi keluarga yang baik untuknya, bukan yang semacam ini.

"Kau akan selalu jadi kakakku...," bisikku. "Aku ingin kita bersama melalui semua tantangan yang ada...aku ingin kau menemaniku menggapai impianku. Aku ingin...melihatmu dalam keseharianku, memasakkan makanan untukku dan memperhatikanku sekalipun dari jauh. Aku..."

"...aku menyayangimu, Mikasa. Sebagai teman, sebagai keluarga, sebagai kakak."

Gadis bersurai hitam ini tetap bertahan dalam diam. Aku meneguk ludah kecut. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Apa perkataanku di kolam renang tadi begitu menyakitkan ?

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Mata raven-nya beradu dengan mata almond-ku. Aku berusaha meyakinkannya kalau aku takkan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku menyedihkan, masa' tidak bisa menghargai kakak sebaik dia ?

"Eren yang kukenal biasanya tidak puitis," Mikasa akhirnya buka mulut. "Atau pemarah," sambungnya.

"Jadi ?" Tanyaku takut-takut. Ia memandangku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf dua kali..."

"...adikku."

Aku menghela napas lega. Tidak seburuk yang kukira. Biarlah teman-temanku berkomentar apa ketika kami masuk akademi lagi. Biarlah aku tidak mewakili akademi ke kejuaraan renang kabupaten. Aku senang, selama ada Mikasa, untukku.

"Maaf soal kejuaraan renangmu," desisnya pelan.

"Tak apa," kataku. "Masih ada kesempatan."

"...kalau kau terus melindungiku dan mengenyahkan Titan-Titan itu dari hadapanku di medan perang nanti," ujarku sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Pasti," janji Mikasa.

"Kenapa ?" Tanyaku. Pura-pura.

Ia tersenyum samar.

"Karena aku saudaramu."

Itu jawaban yang lebih dari cukup. Aku mengangguk, lantas menggamit tangannya, menyusuri padang rumput ditemani beberapa bangau yang berkoar-koar terbang ke danau. Pulang.

.

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

**Agak-agak drabble yah ? Hihi, bikin fic EreMika kesampaian juga akhirnya. Maaf ya beberapa karakter kayaknya sedikit OOC disini. Dan setting-nya juga mungkin terkesan sedikit 'modern' soalnya ada kolam renang dan kacamata renang. Uuuh, mau gimana lagi ?**

**Gimana, readers ? Garing-kah ? Gaje-kah ? Rempong-kah ? Silakan tulis kesan Anda di kolom review... ^_^**


End file.
